


Lonely

by ThornTyping



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/F, Feels, Has literally one swear word in it, One Shot, Pining, alternative ending to I Remember You, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornTyping/pseuds/ThornTyping
Summary: An alternative ending to the episode, "I Remember You".~"How she promises she will never leave?"Her voice softens. "Well, she's not like that, Simon, she's..she's not."~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

The bitter and crisp Wednesday air ventilating around the house woke Marceline up. The blankets were smothering her face, blocking out the blinding sunlight. The rock singer clenched the neon pink cardigan tightly as she thought of her. How her soft fingertips would delicately touch hers' when interlocking their fingers together, how her pretty face would be the first thing she sees in the morning, how she hummed along quietly to Marceline's songs, her soft lips grazing against her own, her...No. No more reminiscing. She promised, and she was _not_ going to break it.

Dropping her ex's clothing on her messy bed, Marceline treks to bathroom, to freshen up for the day.

~*~

Strumming her bass, there were no creativity juice flowing in Marceline's head. The only thing on her mind was...No. She's moving on. She doesn't need Bonnie, she-

"Hey, anyone in there?"

The rock singer pondered at the voice. "No.."

She sighs as she floats towards the door. She turns the creaky door handle to reveal Simon; as predicted. He had multiple instruments, large and small, attached to his back by a few cables. Not exactly safe but...does the job.

She sneers at the old man, "What are you doing here, I told you not to come around me!"

He laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, I know, but I was hoping you'd help me write a song,"

He sends her an apologetic smile, instantly warming Marceline's heart.

But all the sympathy melts away as he adds, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"One that can help me get some Princess action."

Instantly, the vampire blushes. She scoffs disgustingly. "I'm not gonna help you pick up on chicks!"

Eventually, the bickering settles as the old man barges in the house uninvited.

Marceline quickly mutters a quick order to Gunter, as she swiftly follows Simon. Arriving at the doorframe, she shouts. "Hey! Get outta here!"

Noticing her arrival, Simon holds up his hands in defence, "Wait, just let me show you what I've written so far!"

Before the vampire could protest, he unravels his cord, releasing his selection of instruments messily on the floor with a _clang_. "Oh dang it...Tangles with the chord.." he mutters to himself quietly as Marceline observes.

Watching her old friend struggle, Marceline's pity returns. He's so lonely. Like her.

The next thing Marceline knows, is that she's already playing a chord sequence with Simon by her side, clicking his fingers along with the beat. He sings along, the rock singer not really tuning in to the lyrics.

However, unknowingly, she re-enters the world as she hears a certain name in Simon's song,  
"Oh, Bubblegum,"

_No way._

"You look like a lot of fun!"

Marceline inwardly pukes as the situation couldn't grow any more awkward. Her friend, close enough to be her uncle, is singing about her _ex_. About _Bonnibel Bubblegum_ \--oh Glob, it couldn't get any worse, she can't tell him to shut up; he has Alzheimer's..and is _crazy_. But, it's not his fault, it's not-

Suddenly, ice shards are stricken at her ceiling along with a louder voice,  
"Oh Bubblegum, I really need someone  
Or anyone, pretty much anyone...  
I'm so alone. Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?  
Anybody? Anybody?"

"Stop acting like this!" Marceline clenches her fist as she sees the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"God, you think--you think you're the _only_ who wants her?! Who thinks, she will solve _all_ your fucking problems? Who will always care and love you?!...Who promises she will never leave?"

Her voice softens. "Well, she's not like that, Simon, she's..she's not."

Ice King--Simon blinks confusingly. But no words fall.

Marceline rubs at her eyes tiredly. "I just...Simon, please..You're not making it easier for me, you're just," she sniffles. "It doesn't matter." Her watery eyes fall to the ground.

Silence fills the atmosphere until Simon speaks up suddenly.

"How 'bout...How 'bout one of these?" He opens his arms welcomingly.

The rock singer opens her eyes widely, shocked at the gesture. Immediately, she walks forward, falling into his cold, but loving arms. And for once in a very long time, she doesn't feel so lonely.

 

 

 

 


End file.
